The Reign of Naruto
by Geo Soul
Summary: (Part of the Reign Series) Sakura and Sarada go back in Time to Ensure That Naruto has a Happy Future. (NarutoXHarem)


**Yo guys Geo here and You all have asked You all have wondered when and now I present to you the Long awaited story the reign of Naruto! as always this'll be a Naruto Harem story a classic if I might add so leave who you want to be in the harem in the comments!**

* * *

"Thanks for taking me to work with you mom." Sarada Spoke as she and her mother walked together towards the hospital.

"It's nothing sweetie, I'm proud that you want to learn Medical ninjutsu from me of all people."

"If I want to learn it, I want it to be from the best." she said happily as they entered.

"Ah, Sakura! Good to see you." Tsunade spoke happily seeing her former student and bringing her into a quick hug. "I see you brought Sarada with you." she said while looking down at the Uchiha girl who was also smiling.

*Later*

"Get Sakura, we need the medical files of some patients. Could you retrieve them? I would myself, but I need to get ready for an operation." Tsunade said as Sarada gave a Nod and walked quickly towards her mother who then went down to the basement records For them.

*Basement*

"Where the Hell are there records?" Sakura muttered angrily as she fell back onto the floor. "Ow." She groaned as the shelf then collapsed on her.

"Mom! Are you okay?" Sarada spoke rushing over to help her.

"Ugh, yeah…just a little sore." she groaned as one final file fell on her face Labeled Uzumaki. "Huh?" she said as Sarada grabbed it and, out of curiosity, opened it up and seeing several…thousand pages About Naruto and his past. "Sarada! You shouldn't look in those!" Sakura yelled, but her words fell on deaf ears as Sarada's eyes widened and watered up. from reading The File "Sadara? What's wrong?" Sakura Said as Sarada looked at her and showed Sakura the file of what she read

'Huh?' she thought as she stared at the first page, which was dated almost thirty years ago. 'Is this Naruto's File?' She thought as the papers went into very extreme and precise detail of the descriptions of his wounds, ailments, and other things making her gasp and start crying From it. "Fucking Christ!" she sobbed after a few minutes as she turned to the final page, which ended at the point of him turning 21. 'Why…why didn't he tell us this?' she thought sadly with grief her voice

"M-Mom? You didn't know about all of that, did you?" Sarada Stammered while her mother shook her head.

Sakura closed the file, folded it into her pocket, and grabbed what she had come down there for. which was files for Kiba, Choji, and several other people.

*Later*

Sakura was walking home with Sarada. Both deep in Thought from the hospital

soon they made it Home where Sasuke was, sleeping on the couch. Peacefully

Sakura couldn't help but feel anger towards both her husband…and herself Sasuke for Constantly being gone *Granted she knew and understood Why he was always Away but it wouldn't Kill him to at least spend time with his family and show how much he loved Her* and herself for not giving Naruto a Chance when she could, and both of them for always insulting said blonde and belittling him.

'Maybe...maybe I chose the wrong guy' Sakura thought sadly as she went into the kitchen to grab something.

"Feeling a bit glum?" An ethereal voice echoed in her mind

"Huh?" She looked up to see a pale white face in the window's reflection. She rubbed her eyes and it was replaced with herself. 'Must be working myself a bit hard.' she thought as the lights gently flickered.

*Sarada*

The Uchiha girl was laying in bed with a deep blush on her face as she was dreaming

*Dream*

"Oh, NARUTO!" She moaned loudly as the blonde Jinchūriki started to thrust deep into her Wet Cunt, pinching her stiffened nipples as She moaned Loudly "Oh Kami!" She exclaimed in ecstasy

*End dream*

Sarada's eyes shot open in shock as she panted With a Sweaty red face 'Oh Kami.' She thought as she gripped her soaked Sheets and sat up "What was that about?" She questioned

*Sakura*

The adult medical Nin was lying in her bed thinking about the past. She had always treated Naruto like he was a nuisance, all because he liked her, she kept asking herself one question; 'Why? Why did I treat him like that?' The answer was unclear for a while

'Do you want to change the past?' A raspy male voice whispered

"Who's there?" Sakura stammered as the shadows seemed to move around the room, until they all came together in one corner, forming a large 10 foot body "...who...who're you?" Sakura panicked as two glowing red eyes formed on their head.

"You have no need to fear me." He spoke. "I am the Shinigami Ryuk." he said with a bow and a smile that revealed his shark-like teeth making Her shiver in fear

"Are...are...are you here to kill me?"

"No dear. You see, I have been peering into this dimension for quite some time due to the large amount of death occurring."

"Death?" Sakura questioned.

"The Kyūbi being controlled, the Uchiha massacre, and the 74,000 times a 4 year old Naruto Uzumaki almost entered my realm." he said making her eyes widen. Suddenly she heard her daughter's muffled screams of anger.

*Sarada*

'Kami she's fucking loud! Well, like mothe, like daughter.' An orange spiky haired man with a black kimono thought as Sarada threw stuff at him and everything else "Sarada! Knock it off!" he said angrily

"How do you know my name who're You!?" She panicked

"Look my Name is ichigo Kurosaki, and I'm a Shinigami." He said as a ninjaken almost took his head off

"Sarada are you OK?" Sakura said nervously as she opened the door with Ryuk appearing in another corner Making Sarada jump in fear

"Don't worry he's Harmless" Ichigo sighed as he threw a green apple at Ryuk who caught it and ate it with delight "Anyway we're here to help you, and your world." Ichigo said

"Wait what do you mean?" Sakura asked

"Well, your world is doomed at its current state. Your homage will come up against a foe and die, along with your entire city and planet die to his lack of training and skill. Hell, the dense moron's only made it this far because of pure luck." Ryuk said making both girls angry at the insult

"Hold on what did you mean by doomed?"

"Do you recall the Tanuki known as Shukaku?"

Sakura gave a Nod nervously as she remembered Gaara's sand demon.

"The people who removed him from the sand Ninja experimented on him. Transforming him into a beast that devoured the other Tailed Beasts and gained their abilities, leaving their Jinchūriki hosts unconscious, and in Naruto's case; with only his upper body." Ichigo said while showing them an image of a dead Naruto that made them almost vomit from the sight of his corpse, even more so since Hinata was in it, holding him and crying her eyes out

"Now do you understand? Cause if not, I got more. Like all of Konoha twenty feet under boiling lava." Ryuk said with a Chuckle while waving a scrapbook and digital camera

Ichigo sighed and pulled out a Scroll "Here, this is a Time Travel Jutsu" He explained.

"A time travel Jutsu?"

"B-But those aren't real." Sarada stammered

"And yet godly demons are?" Ichigo said with a raised eyebrow

"Look, sign this and both of you will be given a task that will keep everyone alive. Help Naruto restart both sides of his clan, the Uzumaki side will be easier since Tayuya and Karin are his cousins. And help him receive better training as if he is fast enough he can stop Shukaku from being forced out of Gaara and slaughtering every single person of the two genders." Ryuk said with a smile, knowing that any readers who happened to think there were more than two genders just got triggered. #4thWallBreak.

"...OK I'll sign" Sakura said hesitantly as Ichigo handed her a knife. "Just let your blood fall on the parchment and let it do its thing." he said as she took it.

With shaky hands, she cut a huge gash into her right palm and let her blood splatter all across the paper, which absorbed it. At the bottom of the page above a line, her name formed in her blood.

"Now for you." He said to Sarada as She nodded nervously as she grabbed the knife and cut her hand harshly. "Gah!" she gasped As her bloody palm was pressed onto the paper by Ichigo. The scroll rolled itself up and glowed blue.

"The contract is sealed." Ryuk said as a Portal appeared from his palm. which Expanded and started to suck them in.

*Past*

On the outskirts of Konoha, a portal tore open inside a tree and the mother and daughter duo fell out onto the cold ground

"Ow" Sarada groaned as she stood up with a squirrel on her head which she brushed off as she stood up "Mom?" She groaned while looking around.

"Sarada?" Sakura groaned in pain as a rock with a note tied to it fell on her head Sarada saw it and picked it up

She untied the string and read the note

"Dear flat chest(I mean you, Haruno!), we forgot to mention that each time the jutsu is used, the universe kind of, resets. The timeline is mainly the same, but with alterations. Like yourself for example. Yours truly, Ichigo."

"Wait what!?" Sakura exclaimed as Sarada gasped.

"M-Mom! You look…younger." She said with wide eyes as her mom stopped talking as a mirror, also from Ichigo, fell on her head and she saw herself Looking Younger by almost two decades.

"My lord, I'm beautiful again!"

"Mom, you always looked beautiful." Sarada spoke, making Sakura blush as she stood up. "Where are we?"

"Konoha 27 Years ago" Ichigo said right behind them. "Exactly one week before your graduation of the academy."

"...That's right I remember now" Sakura whispered as she saw the entrance to Konoha "Let's go" She spoke up as Sarada followed her Mother with extreme stealth

*Naruto*

"Hehe, this is gonna be hilarious." The 11 year old blonde Jinchūriki chuckled as he pocketed his spray paint and jumped down from cliff to cliff, proud of his masterpiece

"NARUTO!" An ANBU ninja shouted from behind him.

"Hehe, here we go again." he chuckled before sprinting at full speed away from her

"Ugh, after him!" she yelled as more ANBU chased the orange wearing boy

"You'll never Take me Alive Suckers!" He exclaimed happily as he jumped from rooftop to rooftop Skillfully until turning a wrong corner "Uh oh" He gulped as he ran into Dog. "hehehehe…I'm in trouble, aren't I?"

"With the Hokage? Big time." He said as Naruto Sighed while he picked him up.

*Sakura*

"Come on Sarada." she said while jumping over a wall into the city

"Coming Mom" Sarada replied while tripping on a stray cat and trying to keep up when a small blowdart with a sliver of paper hit her ankle "Yah!" She yelped as she grabbed it and read the paper Which said something about them now being related to the Haruno's and the Uchiha's in this time period, and that the future Sakura would need a new name. "Interesting" She said as they both stopped and looked up at the mountainside, laughing a little at the sight of it

"Oh boy Naruto, I completely forgot about that." Sakura whispered With a Chuckle at seeing the Fourth with a monocle

*Hokage*

"Kami, Naruto did it again." Sarutobi sighed as his office door opened with Dog carrying Naruto under his arm

"Hehehehe Hey gramps" He chuckled nervously.

"Normally I would be extremely angry at you Naruto, but right now I'm more impressed at the fact that no one even saw you doing it until you were finished." He said with a silent chuckle

*Sakura*

"This place looks weird." Sarada muttered as she looked around the streets of the Village

"Well, we weren't as technologically supplied as in the future." Sakura said with a chuckle and growl as they came up to an empty house, one that they were going to live in. "Well here we Are" She said as she unlocked the door and the two entered and gasped at the sight of the interior that resembled their old home.

"Whoa, cool." Sarada smiled as a window opened and a paper ball hit Sakura's head. She opened it and saw a new message from Ichigo.

"Call yourself by your aunts name." It read as she tried remembering it.

And when she did, she then groaned. "How clever Mom, changing a single letter in your sister's name for me." She said

'Mom never really was the creative type of Ninja.' sarada thought as she looked at her bedroom, a perfect copy of her first one

*Later*

"GET THAT DEMON BRAT!" A Voice yelled as Naruto jumped a fence and started running with a limp as civilians chased him

"Oh no!" He gulped in fear as another kunai hit him, piercing a lung "YAH!" He yelped In pain As he fell.

*Sakura*

"The whole place seems dark." Sarada commented as they walked from a store with food in a Bag "It seems a bit…quiet." Sakura said softly

"Why's that Bad Mom?"

"Naruto was Never Quiet!" She said in a panic as a sudden scream rang out 'No!' Sakura started to run towards the scream, leaving her daughter with the groceries

*Naruto*

"So long you demon fox!" a Villager yelled with a cleaver raised up high in his hand

"SHARNNNOOO!"

"Huh?" He said as A fist connected with his Face and sent him through a wall.

"WHO'S NEXT!?"

The men all paled at the sight of the pissed off woman and ran off with the fronts of their pants soaked in piss.

Sakura Cracked her Knuckles which Caused a Shockwave that sent fear into everybody in the village, including a certain emo with hair like a ducks ass. She walked over to the bleeding Jinchūriki and healed him as best as she could "There, this should do for now." She whispered to him as he gave a Groan

"Mom, what…the hell?" Sarada panted In shock as her mother's speed

"Are you OK Naruto?" Sakura whispered softly as she picked him up. and carried him off with Sarada struggling to keep up.

*Later*

"Is he gonna be alright?" Sarada asked as Sakura closed a door To her House and set him down on the sofa "Now then Sarada, he'll be fine. I healed him as best as my abilities would let me, it's up to the fox in him to do the rest." She spoke Softly As he groaned painfully and Slowly Woke up after half an hour

"Huh?" He moaned softly As he very slowly sat up And looked around the room he was in. "Where am I?" He said softly as Sarada woke up

"Oh you're awake" She said with a smile as he looked at her. with a small Blush

"H-Hi." he said with a stutter as she walked to him.

"How are you feeling?"

"Huh...I'm...OK" He said as she sat next to him and smiled shyly.

"I'm Sarada." she said with a smile

"I'm..Naruto" He said nervously

"Mom he's up" She said as her mother exited the kitchen and looked at them.

"How nice, you're awake." she said with a sad smile

"Thanks..I guess" He muttered asSakura held him suddenly, causing him to freeze up.

"Those idiots shouldn't treat you like that." she said softly

"Thanks but who're you?" He asked her

"I'm Sakura and you know my daughter already." she said as he looked at her a little scared "It's okay, I'm not like those…people." she reassured him with venom at the last word as she held him close to her Breasts making him Blush and Sarada jealous.

*Later*

It's been three days since the mother/daughter duo entered the past and since then Naruto has stayed with them and said blonde had stopped tensing up when touched. Speaking of Which he was now cleaning his masterpiece of the Hokage Mount Rushmore, much to his displeasure.

"Awww Man, this took so long to make." he grumbled as Dog and Cat watched him Clean the Mountain

"He did this to himself." Dog sighed as Neko giggled at the Jinchūriki's misfortune.

"It's such a shame, that thing is hilarious." she Spoke while holding her stomach. "Anko saw this and she still can't breathe from laughter."

*Sakura*

"So mom, are you sure it's a good idea to…talk to yourself?" Sarada said nervously as she and Sakura walked away from the latter's mother.

"I'm sure she has to Know about Naruto." She said while holding the folder from the hospital, though it only had information up until the current day.

Sarada gave a Nod as they walked to the academy.

*Sakura*

We see the pink haired girl trying to hit a target and failing miserably "Damn it!" She groaned as she threw another kunai but it missed the target completely and hit the wall behind it "Awww Man" She frowned as she retrieved her kunai

"Hello" Sakura spoke, making her jump in shock

"Kami!" she said while holding her chest

"I'm sorry didn't mean to scare you" Sakura said with a Chuckle as her younger self calmed down

"Ummm Who're you?" She said As Sakura introduced herself and Sarada to the younger Sakura using their new backstory "So we're Family?" She asked as Sarada tried throwing a kunai at a human shaped target and hit right between the legs "Whoa!"

"I'm getting better." She cheered with a smirk as all of the nearby males who saw it covered their crotch in fear that they would be her next target. So they Ran off like Pussies

"Wimps." All three of them said

*Later*

"So Sakura, how do you feel about Naruto?" Sarada asked her

"He's Kinda Annoying" She said instantly as Sarada glared a little.

"And why do you find him that way?"

"Cause he Keeps Bothering me and won't leave me Alone Honestly Sometimes I wish He'd Just Leave the Village for a Day"

'Tell me I wasn't This Delusional?' Sakura thought in Embarrassment and disappointment towards herself. "Well, maybe he has a reason. Just about everybody in this place wants to kill him."

"What do you mean?" Sakura said confused as her "Aunt" Gave a Sigh and showed her he Medical File she brought.

"Three days ago when we got here I found a bunch of Civilians stabbing him in an alley and shouting that he was a demon. Read this."

Sakura started to read it and as she did she slowly started to Tear up and go pale. "Why?"…T-This can't be real." she sobbed while dropping the folder and dropping to her knees with shaky palms

"I know, I didn't believe what was in it either at first." she said With watery eyes before wiping her face.

"I-I didn't know that he went through all of that." she said as Sarada put a hand on her shoulder In comfort

"He probably didn't want anyone to know." she said sadly

*Later*

Naruto was currently finishing up on cleaning Mt. Hokage "There now I'm finished" He sighed in Content before sliding down happily and tiredly As Cat appeared with a frown.

"At least I have pictures of it." She said as he moved past her and started sprinting To the Academy 'I'm gonna be late for class!' he thought before speeding up

*Sakura*

'I…I shouldn't have treated him so badly.' Sakura thought sadly as she kept remembering every insult she threw at him. "How does he not hate me?" she said to herself

"Why does who not hate you?"

She turned around and Saw Hinata very quickly while clutching her heart "Hinata!" She gasped in shock "Never do that again! You almost gave me a heart attack!"

"Oh I'm Sorry" She stuttered embarrassingly while noticing a folder behind Sakura's back "Sakura what is that?" She ask

"It's nothing!" Sakura said immediately as Hinata Moved closer she was about to Grab it until..

."HINATA!"

Both girls jumped at the Loud Voice

"WHERE'D YA GO COWTITS?" It said again as Hinata Blushed in embarrassment and Sakura blushed from jealousy "There You Are!" She exclaimed while jumping on Hinata's back "HEY There Sis I was Lookin all Over for ya!" She said she wore a black, backless, sleeveless undershirt, an orange over-shirt with two white straps on each shoulder, a beige neck warmer, a large beige sash around her waist, long beige wrist, leg and arm warmers, each secured by bands, and black stretch pants with a pair of thigh length boots. She Also had Large Tits That she had no shame in Showing, but anyone who stared for too long ended up in the hospital for about a year.

this Is Hikari Hyuuga Hinata's Older Twin Sister who likes rubbing the 'older' part in speaking of Which she was Rubbing Something else of her sister's Something That made her and Sakura jealous of Hinata

"H-Hey!" She stuttered with a bright blush. "Hikari, knock it off!" Hinata Exclaimed nervously

Hikari was snickering until she shot Sakura a Cold Look before seeing the folder in her hands. "What's that Haruno?" She said before snatching it out of her hands "What. Is. This." she growled as she looked Sakura dead in her eyes which were watering up a little

Sakura gave a sigh and quickly said what it was. Both sisters looked at the file and started to Cry very silently from what they Read

"What the actual hell." Hikari said as it fell out of her hands. the papers spilling out all over the floor.

Sakura didn't say a word and just looked down at the ground depressingly.

*Academy*

"Made it!" Naruto smiled as he sat down in his Desk by the window

"Naruto what're you doing here isn't this for people who passed?" Shikamaru asked with a yawm smugly

"See the Head Band? That Means I Passed!" Naruto said Proudly. Shikamaru Too Lazy to even Argue just shrugged and Laid his Head down to Sleep on his desk

*Sakura*

"I don't remember Hinata having a sister." Sakura said to her daughter

"What about Hanabi?"

"I mean a sister that's her age." she said as They saw Sasuke and Someone else beside him, she looked like a female version of him except she actually looked attractive and had long black hair and like her Brother she had scowl on her face "I also don't remember her." she said quietly and told Sarada to find a seat

Sarada walked in and saw an empty seat near Naruto. She went over and sat next to him at a very quick pace. "Hey there." she said with a smile.

"Hey Sarada" He said happily as she took the seat

*Later*

"Welcome class." iruka said as he walked in and sat at his desk. "I see that several students have managed to not sleep in again." he spoke with a glare as each one, including Shikamaru, flinched from this immensely. "I see we have a new student as well." He said kindly as Sarada Blushed nervously from being put on the spot almost immediately she stood up and said hello shyly before going back down.

*Later*

"Why is that clanless dobe here?" Sasuke grunted As he walked over to him and Sarada with a look of disgust on his face.

'I can't Believe Dad was like this as a Kid' She thought while cringing over his attitude that he had. 'Sheesh what an Ass' She thought with Disdain as Sasuke stopped and stared at the two with Indifference

"What the Hell are you doing here." he said with a snarl towards the blonde Jinchūriki

"I passed you smug Bastard!" He said.

"Bullshit." Sasuke barked as Satsuki agreed with him very quietly since she was told he had gotten expelled and was hoping that he would punch her brother to shut him up.

"I'm not a Liar and this headband proves it!" he said as he Pushed Sasuke, who retaliated with a punch. Shikamaru tried stopping them but Sasuke kicked him in the groin

"Damn It!" He cried painfully as Iruka broke it up.

"ENOUGH!" He shouted as they all Calmed down and went to their seats

*Later*

"So you're an Uchiha?" Ino asked Sarada

"Huh? Oh No I'm not an Uchiha…officially." she said nervously As she got glares from Sasuke that Could Kill "Why is he looking at me?" she asked Ino very quietly who just gave a shrug

"I dunno." she said back as Naruto appeared next to them

"Hey guys Its Lunch time!" He said, making both of them jump

*Lunch*

"How is he so stealthy in that thing?" Sarada asked Ino in a very confused tone.

"If any of us knew then we'd be doing it too." Choji said eating Chips out of a family size bag

*The Hyuuga twins*

"He is so cute!" Hikari whispered with a blush as she and Hinata stared at Naruto with Love and Admiration in their Eyes

"Y-Yeah." Hinata stuttered softly with a bright red face

"We need to tell him how we feel." Hikari said to her in a seductive tone

"But how? I'm a nervous wreck." Hinata Stuttered softly.

"Don't worry Sis I'll help ya!" She replied as she slapped her Back gently and playfully As the bell Rang for them to go back to class.

*After school*

We see Naruto hiding in a trash can from Civilians 'I hope their gone' He thought hopefully before slowly peeking out and seeing the cost was Clear "Phew." he said with relief as he made his way towards Sakura's House from within the shadows

*Sakura*

"I hope those assholes didn't get him." Sakura growled in anger and disgust

"I'm sure he's fine Mom" Sarada said as she lay on the couch reading a Magazine as the doorbell rang

Sakura rushed over and opened it, revealing Naruto who was Panting and smiling as he walked in and hugged her tight "Hey Naruto." She said with a smile and a faint blush

"Hi miss Sakura" He greeted happily as she hugged back

She gave a Sigh as she remembered her 'interesting' conversation earlier.

*Several hours ago*

"Lord Hokage, we brought the woman here as you requested." Dog spoke calmly

"You may go Now" He told Anbu who bowed and walked out the Office

"You wanted to see me?" she asked the Hokage who turned to her

"Please take a seat...Miss Haruno" He said making her sweat a little and gulp.

"So...you know?"

"I'm not called the God of Shinobi for nothing I'd Recognize a Space time Ninjutsu when I see it..but what I wanna know is why you would use it Sakura. And how I know that is your name is because no one else has hair that pink." He spoke with a small Chuckle while looking directly into her eyes as she gulped again.

"Well…"

*2 Hours of Explaining Later*

"Dear Kami." The Hokage muttered in a somber tone as Sakura looked down in Shame and depression From what she told him.

'Naruto…"

*End Flashback*

"Naruto, would you like something to eat?" she asked him kindly

"Yeah I'm starving!" He said Happily and with a Shit eating Grin that looked like it belonged there as Naruto stretched tiredly AND gave a yawn as he slowly fell asleep on the sofa.

* * *

**And there we have it Sakura and Sarada have gone back in time to change the past but will it be for better or for worse? who Knows That's up to You to decide! anyway Next time Ino and the Rest of Team Asuma Show up as well as Konohamaru and his friends.**


End file.
